Phineas and Ferb Phineas's Birthday Continued
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: An ending clip I would have liked to see at the end of the episode. ONE SHOT


**Ugh... hopefully it gets up THIS time! **

**Okay this goes a long with the episode 'Phineas's Birthday Clip-O-Rama.' Why you ask am I doing this? Well... did you notice that after Phineas first arrived at the party, Ferb kind of just... disappeared? ? ? Seriously, I don't remember seeing him during the speech or when the kids go to get cake... nothing! ! ! And although it had the special brother/sister moment, there was no brotherly fluff moment. I mean, Ferb did plan all of this, did he not? Well anyway, I'm fixing it with this... this is an extra cli that was perhaps forgotten or something... Enjoy :)**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p>Phineas looked at the left-handed flanch tuner his sister just gave to him. He couldn't wait to try it out tomorrow. He let a large smile escape his lips as he thought about how lucky he is. He has the best family, friends, pet, house… everything! He looked around at what was left of the party and beamed at everyone surrounding him.<p>

He suddenly frowned when he remembered someone else that he can't currently see at this time… Ferb. All day today the two of them have been apart and it just didn't feel right anymore to Phineas. He looked around for his brother, but didn't see him anywhere. Come to think of it, he hasn't seen him since he had first arrived at the party, which was about a half hour ago.

He walked over to where his mom and dad were and spoke, "Hey mom, have you seen Ferb anywhere?"

She looked down and him and shook her head, "No, I thought he was with you."

"I haven't seen him since I first arrived… where could he have gone?"

Lawrence motioned to the house, "The last time I saw him, he was heading inside. Maybe you should check there first."

Phineas smiled, "Thanks dad…"

Phineas darted over to the sliding door and opened it up. He paused when he heard the sound of running water in the kitchen. He slowly made his way over to the kitchen and looked in. He was very surprised to see Ferb, standing on a stool and washing the used dishes that everyone was done with. He wore his usual expression as he quickly scrubbed, rinsed and set the dishes to the side.

Phineas walked in all the way and smiled, "Hey bro…"

Ferb glanced over his way, nodded and then turned back to washing.

Phineas stepped forward, "Need some help? I can dry them if you want?"

Ferb shook his head and waved his hands to 'shoo' Phineas away.

Phineas frowned, "Why are you in here washing dishes? Don't you want to come back out and enjoy the party?"

Ferb's answer was him keeping on going with the washing.

"Come on Ferb, everyone's going to be leaving soon… besides that, I haven't seen you all day. It's kind of strange hanging around outside without you next to me."

Ferb smirked for a brief second before grabbing another glass and began washing it as well.

"Please, Ferb… it's my birthday after all… I want to spend it with you as well."

Ferb paused and snuck a glance at his brother. Phineas wore his famous 'puppy dog' look that Ferb could almost never say no to. He finally caved in and turned off the water. After wiping up the sink, Ferb hopped off of the stool and walked over to Phineas.

Phineas smiled wide, "Great! Let's go!"

He went to turn and walk away, when he felt someone grab his shoulder. He looked back to see Ferb holding him back and giving him the 'hold on a sec' look. Phineas raised an eyebrow as he watched Ferb dart out of the room and return a few seconds later, holding a wrapped gift in his hands.

Phineas grinned, "Ferb you've given me enough already. The scavenger hunt, the party… it's all too much."

Ferb shook his head and handed him the gift. Phineas sighed in defeat and took the present from his brother's hands. He looked at the blue wrapping and tried to guess the contents.

"Is it some sort of tool?"

Ferb shook his head.

"Okay is it… something platypus related?"

Ferb gave him another shake of the head.

"Hm… is it a… uh-"

Ferb eagerly motioned him forward.

"Okay I'll open it, I'll open it…"

Phineas ripped at the wrapping paper and now saw a small and flat cardboard box. He opened up the lid and gasped when he saw what was inside. He looked up at Ferb and then back down at the gift. Inside the box was a framed picture of the first picture that was taken of the Flynn/Fletchers when they first became a real family. The two brothers stood side by side next to their older sister, with their parents standing right behind them. Phineas took the frame out and looked it over. When he looked at the back, he saw an inscription on a gold colored plaque. It read,

_Although your birthday is an important day, let's not forget the day that bounded us together and made us brothers. This day was one of the best days ever for me… it was the day I got a mother, a sister and the best brother ever. Happy Birthday Phineas._

_Love your brother, Ferb_

Phineas could actually feel a tear forming in his eye. He looked back up at Ferb, who was shuffling his foot nervously on the ground. He looked up at Phineas, and Phineas knew right away what he was thinking.

Phineas smiled wide, "I love it, Ferb… that was one of the best days ever, huh?"

Ferb nodded his head.

Phineas looked back down at the picture again, "Wow… I never even knew you had this picture. This is great… I love it so much, thank you."

Ferb shrugged slightly and went to walk past Phineas and out to the party. Phineas suddenly stopped Ferb in his tracks when he threw his arms around his shoulder and hugged him tight. Ferb paused and looked own at Phineas, who wore a huge smile on his face,

"I mean it, Ferb… thank you so much! You're the best brother ever! I love you so much!"

Ferb couldn't help but crack a smile on his normally expressionless face. He returned Phineas's hug and spoke,

"Right back at you, Phineas…"

When their hug ended, the two brothers walked back out together to enjoy what was left of the party.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't think of any other gift, I suck at that. lol XD So anyway, that's how I wished it sort of fully ended. :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


End file.
